Uhm Jung Hwa
Perfil thumb|250px|Uhm Jung Hwa *'Nombre:' 엄정화 / Uhm Jung Hwa *'Profesión:' Actriz y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chungbuk, Jecheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 164 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Hermano menor/actor Uhm Tae Woong, cuñada y sobrina Uhm Ji Ohn *'Agencia:' **APOP Entertainment / Saram Entertainment (Corea del Sur). ***'Sub-Agencia:' SM Entertainment Dramas * You Are Too Much (MBC, 2017) * A Witch's Love (tvN, 2014) * The Man Who Can't Get Married (KBS2, 2009) * Working Mom (SBS, 2008) * Get Karl, Oh Soo Jung! (SBS, 2007) * Tropical Nights in December (MBC, 2004) * Wife (KBS, 2003) * Do You Remember Love (MBC, 1995) * Between Father and Son (SBS, 1995) Temas para Dramas * Emerald tema para You Are Too Much (2017) * Who I Am? junto a Duck Bae tema para You Are Too Much (2017) * Let Me Cry tema para You Are Too Much (2017) * Recipe tema para The Man Who Can't Get Married (2009) Películas * Okay! Madam (2019) * Miss Wife (2015) * The Law of Pleasures (2014) * Top Star (2013) * Montage (2013) * In My End is My Beginning (2013) * Dancing Queen (2012) * Mama (2011) * Bestseller (2010) * Haeundae (2009) * Five Senses of Eros (2009) * Insadong Scandal (2009) * Changing Partners (2007) * Do You Live with Your Lover Now? (2007) * Seducing Mr. Perfect (2006) * For Horowitz (2006) * Princess Aurora (2005) * All For Love My Lovely Week (2005) * Mr. Handy (2004) * Singles (2003) * Marriage is a Crazy Thing (2002) * How to Top My Wife (1994) * Blue Seagull (1994) * On a Windy Day, We Should Go to Apgujeong (1993) * Marriage Story (1992) Temas para Películas *''Call My Name'' tema para Dancing Queen (2012) *''Second Chance (junto a Cheetah)'' tema para Dancing Queen (2012) *''Kissing Me'' tema para Seducing Mr. Perfect (Daniel Henney & Alex) (2006) *''My Piano'' tema para My Piano (Uhm Jung Hwa, Lee Byung Wook) (2006) *''Reokssyeori Gut'' tema para Boss X File (2002) (DJ Chully, A.One, Kim Seok Min, Uhm Jung Hwa) (2002) *''Nunttongja'' tema para On a Windy Day We Must Go to Apgujeong (1993) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Best Álbum' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *Brown Eyed Girls - 초대 (Feat. Uhm Jung Hwa) (2019) *Naco - Ma Girl (31-Marzo-2009) *Yoon Sang - Sarangiran (05-Diciembre-2008) *YMGA - Tell It To My Heart (10-Octubre-2008) *A3 Mabeopkkateun Sarang - Ru (03-Enero-2003) *The Legend: 30th Anniversary Tribute Album - Naesarang Ulbo (16-Diciembre-2002) *DJ Chully (2002 Summer Mix Mac) - Festival (12-Julio-2002) *DJ Chully (2002 Summer Mix Mac) - Dagara (12-Julio-2002) *DJ Chully (2002 Summer Mix Mac) - Dagara (JM Mix) (12-Julio-2002) *DJ Chully (2002 Summer Mix Mac) - 14 Festival (2002 Worldcup Version) (12-Julio-2002) *Zall's Present - Neul Kkeureoteut (??-Diciembre-2001) *Happy Christmas Last Christmas - 7 White Christmas (Lee Yoon Jeong, Uhm Jung Hwa, Lee Ji Hoon, DJ DOC, Koyote, Duke, Soh Chan Hwi, As One, Chae Ri Na, Esther (27-Noviembre-2001) *Happy Christmas Last Christmas - White Christmas (2001 Dance Ver.) (Shin Seung Hun, Lee So Ra, Kim Gun Mo, Lee Moon Sae, Yoon Jong Shin, Kim Jo Han, Lee Eun Mee, Kim Dong Kyu, Cho Sung Mo, Cho Kyu Chan, Jo Kwan Woo, Jang Hye Jin, DJ DOC, Uhm Jung Hwa, Cool, Fin.K.L, Kim Jong Seo, J (27-Noviembre-2001) *DJ Chully - Luxury Goods (10-Octubre-2001) *Guardian Angel - Forever (29-Marzo-2001) *Jinusean - Malhaejjwo (01-Marzo-1997) Premios Curiosidades *'Familia:' Hermano Actor Uhm Tae Woong / Hermanas Uhm Jung Hye y Uhm Jung Sun. *Es conocida como una de las originales "divas sexys" y la "Madonna de Corea" *Debutó como actriz en 1992 y se ha convertido en un fenómeno. *El 21 de octubre del 2010, fue diagnosticada con cáncer de tiroides. * A principios de septiembre de 2015 ha firmado un contrato exclusivo con la agencia Keyeast Ent. *En 2016 regresó a la industria musical después de ocho años de ausencia, con su álbum "The Cloud Dream of the Nine". *La canción "Dreamer" de su álbum "The Cloud Dream of the Nine" logró llegar al #1 en ollehmusic. *En diciembre de 2017 en el programa de Weekly idol le preguntaron quien de los artistas actuales le llamaba la atención para ser la próxima "diva sexy" de tercera generación (La cantante Lee Hyo Ri es la 'Diva sexy' de segunda generación) a lo que ella respondió que Lee Sun Mi. Inmediatamente recreó el baile famoso del tema de Sunmi 'Gashina'. *También en ese programa mencionó que le gustaban los grupos EXID y Red Velvet. Enlaces *Instagram * Twitter *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Uhm Jung Hwa.jpg Uhm Jung Hwa1.jpg Uhm Jung Hwa2.jpg Uhm Jung Hwa3.jpg Uhm Jung Hwa4.JPG Uhm Jung Hwa5.JPG Uhm Jung Hwa6.jpg Uhm Jung Hwa7.jpg Videografía Archivo:Uhm_Jung_Hwa_엄정화_-_Teum_틈_Music_Video Archivo:K-POP♩2001년_엄정화_(Uhm_JungHwa)_-_다가라_(Dagara)_MV Archivo:嚴正花Uhm_Jung_Hwa엄정화-_Escape_Music_Video Archivo:K-POP♩1998년_엄정화_(Uhm_JungHwa)_-_초대_(Invitation)_MV Archivo:몰라-엄정화 Archivo:MV_HD_720p_엄정화_-_크로스(Cross) Archivo:MV_HD_720p_엄정화_-_Festival_(인생은_아름다워) Archivo:엄정화_눈동자 |} Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut1993 Categoría:Mystic Story Categoría:APOP Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Saram Entertainment